


Laundry Leads To Lovin

by PureKagome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blanket Fic, F/M, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, family barging in like always, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureKagome/pseuds/PureKagome
Summary: After a good half hour of folding, all of her clothes had been folded and put into their respective draws, leaving only a few blankets she carried around in her pack while she stayed in the Feudal Era. Smiling, she tugged one across the floor towards her and fingered the corner of a red, fleece blanket. Once all the folds of the blanket were equal and neat, she placed it on top of her desk, in the process knocking down a cup of pens which rolled under her desk. Sighing, she bent down and crawled under her desk to gather them all up. As she mumbled to herself, she didn’t hear the sound of her window being thrown open and the soft shuffling of feet against her pink carpet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so technically this was suppose to be for day four of feudal prompts on tumblr buuut obviously this is super late. Obviously I have no fucks left to give so I wrote it anyway. I have two more prompts specially from feudal prompts week and those will come out... eventually. Just hold tight! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this!

Carefully taking one stair at a time, Kagome held strong as her grip on the laundry basket tightened to make sure it wouldn’t slip from her grasp and go tumbling down the stairs.

    It was about a week ago that Inuyasha had finally given in and let her go to the modern era after nearly 3 straight weeks of living in the feudal era, if living was what you called it. It seemed every other day there was a downpour and all the group could do was sit inside and wait for the rain to let up. At first it was nice to have a break from fighting youkai and getting covered in goo. But like all things, it was only nice the first few times. As the rain kept coming, Inuyasha grew more irritated and anxious which, inevitably, ended up making everyone else annoyed, what with Inuyasha’s pacing and foot tapping.

Kagome just couldn’t take it anymore and since they were essentially sitting around and doing nothing, she eventually pressured Inuyasha enough into letting her go home for a while. She felt kind of bad leaving the others to deal with a restless Inuyasha all by themselves, but not bad enough to actually stay there with them.

Now, with so much time passed, Kagome had surprisingly managed to catch up as best she could in school. She couldn’t think of anything else to do besides some chores which, unfortunately, included doing her laundry.

Using what little strength she had left in her arms, she lifted the tall plastic basket up over the last step, before letting it fall to the floor with a loud ‘thump’. Heaving a deep sigh of relief, Kagome decided to push the basket across the hallway floor instead of going through the aggravation of trying to carry it the last few feet to the door. It made a slight scraping noise against the floor and when it hit the carpet of her bedroom floor, the whole thing toppled over.

Kagome’s face scrunched up in anger before letting out a deep breathe. Of course, while taking everything out of the laundry she’d decided that if she folded everything before she got upstairs, it’d save her some time. Well now everything was piled across her bedroom floor, unfolded and messy. Obviously, she couldn’t just leave all of her clothes and blankets lying on the floor so Kagome kneeled in the doorway and pushed the basket over to the far side of her room. After a good half hour of folding, all of her clothes had been folded and put into their respective draws, leaving only a few blankets she carried around in her pack while she stayed in the Feudal Era. Smiling, she tugged one across the floor towards her and fingered the corner of a red, fleece blanket. Getting to her feet, Kagome shook the blanket out in front of her before bring one corner to the other, starting to fold the heavy cloth so she fit it inside the tiny space of her backpack. Once all the folds of the blanket were equal and neat, she placed it on top of her desk, in the process knocking down a cup of pens which rolled under her desk.

Sighing, she bent down and crawled under her desk to gather them all up. As she mumbled to herself, she didn’t hear the sound of her window being thrown open and the soft shuffling of feet against her pink carpet.

Seeing her crawling underneath her desk, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Curious and confused, he jumped on top of the desk, making a loud ’thud’ and sticking his head over the edge. Understandably scared out of her wits, Kagome screamed and jumped which, in turn made her hit her head on the underside of the desk, making it pop up off the floor. Inuyasha lost his balance and went head first tumbling off the top of the desk, knocking most of Kagome’s things onto the floor.

“Fuck, Kagome! What the hell are ya doin?!” Inuyasha stuck his head under the desk to snap at her. He was meet with a groan of pain and the sight of Kagome curled up in a ball, her head cradled gently in her hands.

“Shit, are you okay?” His tone softened and lines of worry formed on his face. When she didn’t reply, he only became more worried and made his way under the desk to sit next to her. Carefully, he moved her hands away from the top of her head and took her head in his hands. A crease formed between his eyebrows as he found her eyes watery with tears of pain. Quickly he swiped them away tenderly with the pad of his thumb before lowering her head so he could see the top of it. He was glad to see that no blood was drawn, but that was a nice sized bump developing under her hairline. Letting her head go, he grabbed her hand instead and pulled her out from under the desk, forcing her to sit on her bed before heading out the door. He came back not too long after with a small ziplock bag of ice and a green washcloth. He sat next to her, the mattress giving under his weight. Brushing some of her hair to the side with his claws, Inuyasha unfolded the washcloth and placed it on her head with the ice bag following.

“Thanks.” She mumbled softly to him, giving a small smile as an acceptance to his obvious silent apology. He returned her smile with a half smirk and a quiet ‘Keh.’ He then stood and moved to her desk, picking up things he had knocked off in his fall; papers, pens, pencils, and a rather familiar looking blanket. He tipped his head in her direction.

“I was folding laundry.” He snorted at her and she rolled her eyes. He appeared rather confused for a moment before he grabbed two of the corners and raised the blanket above his head to shake it out. Kagome could swear she head him take a deep breathe, but didn’t say anything as she continued to watch, only assuming he was trying to fold the blanket so she wouldn’t have to. With the way he seemed to stumble through the whole process she knew he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing or if it was right, but she found it rather endearing that he was trying to give her a break. She tried to smother a giggle though it inevitably slipped through her lips making Inuyasha’s ears twitch and spin in her direction.

“Here, I’ll show you.” She pushed up off the bed and she could tell he was going to try and stop her when he opened his mouth. “Hold this.” She took the cloth and baggy off her head, placing it in his head between his ears. He frowned and snapped his mouth shut.

She pried two of the corners from his fingers and stepped back until the blanket was pulled taut between the two of them. She pulled one corner up higher than the other, waiting for him to do the same before laying it over the opposite corner. Together they held the corners up in front of themselves before walking forward, meeting each other in the middle. Kagome took the part of the blanket he held so the fold was complete. She laughed at the sight of the ice bag on his head and she could see the beginning of a pout hiding behind his faux annoyed expression. Her hand brushed his and she could feel her face start to heat up as she watched his eyes quickly divert from hers, though his hand didn’t move away from hers. Surprised by his boldness but not put off, Kagome quickly latched her hand to his and stroked his thumb with hers, running it over the knuckle to the tip of his claw and back. His eyes were slowly drawn back as he tilted his head to stare at their hands intertwined.

“Thanks for helping, Inuyasha.” She said causing his ears to flicker towards her. She laughed as the bag on his head, now a good part water, shifted so it almost fell. She didn't even realize she was moving until she felt the silky hair next to his ears brush against the palm of her hand as her fingers dug deeper into his hair. Running her fingers through it, she gently tugged when she encountered any knots, but continued downward until she ran out of hair. She clenched her fingers, missing the feeling of his silky silver strands between them. He looked at her as though she'd suddenly grown a second head, too shocked to even blush. The same could not be said for her, however, as her face got hot, but that didn't stop her from smiling and running her fingers through his hair again from the shoulders down, both sets of eyes following delicate flesh as they sifted through.

As Kagome went to smooth his hair through her fingers again, addicted to way the hair felt against her skin, she suddenly sucked it a sharp, quiet breath. As her hand glided past the side of his face where his human ears would've been, his hand covered hers so that it pressed against his face. The only barrier between her hand and the skin of his face being the hair trapped there. She was, however, very acutely aware of the way his thumb rolled over hers, the pad rough and calloused, but gentle. The way the tips of his claws scraped against her skin, made her shiver and her skin tingle with life before she could stop it. His eyes stared right at her, and she almost thought she was imagining how he seemed to be moving in towards her.

It took her a moment to realize he was actually leaning in. He wasn’t even an inch from her when she saw him glance down at her lips then proceed to lick his own. She could feel the weight of his other hand, which currently rested on her hip, snake around to hold the small of her back. At that moment it seemed something clicked inside of her and she lurched forward, her head tipped only slightly to the right as she planted her lips firmly against his.

He watched he only for a moment, taken off guard by her sudden advancement, until his eyes softened and closed. He could feel Kagome’s fingers wingle through the few stands of his hair between his face and his hand, obviously seeking out his skin. He felt his eyes roll back as her skin met his, caressing the sensitive, bare flesh at the side of his head. He moaned into the kiss and squeezed her hand while the other hand on her back managed to slip under the hem of her shirt. Carefully so not to nick her with his claws, he slowly slid his fingers tenderly across the flesh of her lower back and he could hear her reciprocate his earlier groan of pleasure.

Deciding to take the initiative, Inuyasha suddenly pulled her closer to him so that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. She opened her mouth to make a small noise of surprise and he smothered it when his tongue suddenly invaded her mouth. Kagome’s scent exploded in front of him and he had to keep from cutting off the circulation to her hand when he squeezed it. His circled the inside of her mouth and it didn’t take long for hers to join his. Her tongue pressed up against his, trapping it for a short time before stroking it.

_Ugh, she is_ way _too good at this._ He thought, the feeling of her warm muscle, wet and hot making him shiver and his knees lock.

Though, however wonderful it felt to finally have her as his, Inuyasha pulled back from her to allow her some time to breath while he preoccupied himself with a small portion of skin on her neck, determined to leave a mark just to make it clear she was _not_ available. He meant to stop once she’d caught her breath, but the taste of her was incredibly addicting and when he tried to pull up he couldn’t stop himself from diving right back in. It was only when he felt the soft skin of Kagome’s fingers against his downy ears that he moved away from her neck to inhale sharply and drop his forehead to her shoulder.

“Christ Kagome, are you trying to kill me?” His voice was muffled by her shoulder it was deep and husky and it made Kagome sigh as a shiver raced up her spine.

“I wasn’t trying to, but if I really wanted I could make it hard for you to take a seat without doing a little bit of _shifting_ first.” She smirked deviously at him and he tried to keep himself from turning red at her implications.

“Keh. Who says it ain’t already like that, wench?” He lifted his head to mirror her smirk back to her and quickly thrust his hips forward, allowing her to feel his obvious arousal. He didn’t think it through and he almost wanted to apologize. He knew she was taunting him, but she always seemed easily flustered and he didn’t want to scare her when they had made so much progress within their relationship. He didn’t, however, have time even try and attempt to say anything before Kagome grabbed him and squeezed gently.

“Well, would you want me to do something about it?” Her face was red though she still had an air of confidence about her which made him want to continue.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind-”

“Kagome, dear! Are you home?” The two nearly jumped out of their skins once they heard the elder Higurashi call up the stairs. Kagome groaned and dropped her head to Inuyasha's shoulder in exasperation. He could hear her apologizing, though muffled by the fabric of his robe. The moment was lost. He rubbed his forehead, rightfully irritated while he ran a calming hand up and down Kagome's back.

“Keh. Don't sweat it, wench.” He whispered into her ear. He could see her tense up, trying to suppress a shiver caused by his hot breath rushing past her ear. She nodded against him and walking to the door. Sticking her head out the doorway, Kagome called down to her mother as the rest of the family came stomping and yelling into the house.

She came back into the room and into his arms, which he held open for her. He was confused at first when he saw her frown until her followed her line of sight to the floor where the blanket lay abandoned.

“How many times am I gonna have to fold the stupid thing?” She grumbled to herself and he chuckled under his breath. He stepped away from her and he couldn't stop the smile that bloomed when a look of disappointment crossed her face.

However, he smirked and looked her dead in the eye as her closed the door and locked it with a quiet click.

“I liked the way we did it before. How bout another try?” He wiggled his eyebrows as he crossed to her just to make sure she understood his implications. Her face burned red, but she merely giggled, leaning down to grab the corners of the blanket. He eagerly followed suit. It took no time at all for it end up back on the floor in a heap, wrinkled while its owners wrinkled some of their own fabrics.


End file.
